Day of Beauty
by WalkingMaelstrom
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday, so his delightful daughters decide to treat their Hokage father to a "Day of Beauty." Cuteness and humor ensues with their sincere efforts to pretty Naruto up. Inspired by a real life event...
1. Chapter 1

"Daddy! Wake up daddy!" A playful little squeal bounced off the hardwood floors from one end to the other. And it seemed the voice wasn't alone.

"Daddy!" The pattering of little feet and girlish giggles finally made its way into the master bedroom. There he slept, blankets strewn about covering only half of him while he lay prostrate with his mouth wide open. Apparently the yelling of his little girls did nothing to wake him.

"He's still sleepin'. Mommy was right." One of them said as the snoring startled her at first.

"Mommy said daddy doesn't respond to sound well when sleeping. We gotta wake 'im up ourselves!"

The other girl giggled again and whispered to her younger sister. "Ok then. You ready?"

"Ready!"

"One…two…three! DADDY!" They jumped atop the bed with boundless energy. "DADDY! DADDY!"

"Daddy, it's time to wake up!" The littler one kept bouncing up and down.

"Wha-? Huh?" He rose up, scared near half to death by the sudden force on his waist and legs. He felt the arms of a little one wrap around his left arm while the other was on his chest, staring into his blue eyes with her own. Curtains of blonde and purplish hair covered his body.

"G'mornin' daddy…" The little one he faced smiled with pearly, semi-organized whites that was typical of those her age.

"Hmmmm…mornin' my little princesses." He brought his other arm around the daughter on top and gave them both a firm hug. "And what are you two doing up so early? It's a Saturday."

"Did ya forget daddy?"

"Forget what, my little Natsuko?" He asked the blonde one.

The girl wrapped around him answered. "It's your birthday, daddy! Did you really forget?"

"Me? Your dad? The greatest father in all of Konoha with the two most beautiful little girls on the planet, forget his birthday? No way! But I must warn you two…coming in and waking me like that earns you a little something."

"What?" Natsuko asked.

He slid his hands into position. "Oh…nothing but a little…tickle torture!" He sent his little girls into a maddening shriek of laughter as his fingertips ran gently, but effectively, across their sides and bellies. "Now I've got ya both where I want ya! Grrrrrrr…!" Their laughter picked up.

"Daddy…stop daddy!" They playfully pleaded but dad wasn't quite finished. Only to the point of hysterics and/or a complete loss of breath did he cease.

Leaving them giggling uncontrollably, he sat upright, his feet taking in the cold of the floor as the sun peered into the blinds of his room. With a yawn and a stretch, his back let out a crack that startled the girls. "Sorry my sweets, daddy gets a stiff back sometimes."

His daughters, his lovely little girls, only seven and six years old, showered him with love. He remembered them when they were just babies, Hinako with the grace of a princess and innocence unmatched, and the younger Natsuko bearing the energy of him and but the beautiful eyes of his wife.

His wife, his lovely wife Hinata. As he looked at his two girls not a day went by that he thanked the heavens and those who looked out for him long since gone that he was so fortunate to have a woman as her to mother them. They were the little angels they were more because of her, not because of him. When they were born he couldn't help but shed tears watching his physically worn-out Hinata sleep while he cradled each one in his arms. He remembered the gentle hand wiping those tears away and smiling as they watched their newborns squirm and open their eyes. Now they were already little kids, and their third one, a young but rather consistently sleepy boy by the name of Mitsuho no more than three, was soon to follow in their footsteps.

"Now tell me Hinako, where is mommy right now?"

"Ummmm…she's with Mitsuho shopping."

"Yeah shopping."

"Oh really? I wonder what's she's doing." He said in mock curiosity. "And I wonder why you two lovelies are with daddy this morning."

"It's your birthday, daddy. We're givin' you a special treat!"

"Uh huh!"

"That's right. Today is daddy's 'Day of Beauty!'" Hinako burst into excitement.

"DAY OF BEAUTY!!!" Natsuko mimicked with her hands waving about.

"Yep…we're gonna make you all nice and pretty for your birthday! You don't take care of yourself like mommy does and we're going to take action!"

"Take action, just like you would when bad guys are around!"

"Well girls, I don't think it's that…"

"Shush…you're always a messy dad. Mommy says it all the time."

"Yeah! We're gonna make you look beautiful!"

"Your mom…says that?" He was a little taken aback hearing it like it was a clean shot to his pride. He looked around and noticed his room that he shared with her a mess, his clothes in clutters, and even his own body grungy, worn, and stiff. "_Well…I guess they're a little bit right._"

"Ok daddy…get your robe on. The first thing we're gonna start with is a shower, because you stink!"

"Peeeeeewwwww!" Natsuko plugged her nose up.

They grabbed him by the hands and dragged him into the bathroom with all their might. Granted, their little arms could barely pull Naruto given his size and strength, but he let them think they made an impact by playing along.

"Ok, in ya go…and don't come out until you're not stinky anymore!"

"Yeah!"

He laughed. "Oh, ok sweeties. I won't be long."

"Also, don't come into the kitchen daddy." Natsuko grinned.

"Ok then, I won't. Give daddy a kiss before he gets in." The two gave him pecks on the cheek before running off to the kitchen. He sighed happily hearing them make a commotion across the halls. "Ahhhh they're too much. I guess I made 'em more like that than you, eh Hinata? Maybe little Mitsuho will be like you, he already looks half like you save for the blond hair."

Fifteen minutes passed that he spent getting all the dust and early morning crust off of him in the shower. He grabbed his orange robe and fixed his hair. Today was indeed his birthday. No need for donning the official Hokage wear, no need for formal attire, no need for diplomatic missions. His children wanted to treat him with a day of personal beautification anyway, so who was he as their father to spoil their fun?

"Girls?"

"C'mon in, daddy!" Natsuko yelled as loudly as she could, carrying that high pitch through the hall and into his eardrums.

He chuckled. "_Oh she's definitely going to be the next 'me.'_"

The two hushed their words as they heard the approaching footsteps. From the corner of Naruto's eye, as he rounded himself into the kitchen, he could see some makeshift streamers of orange and yellow. He already knew what they had in store. However, out in front of him was a rather impressive display.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" They cried as they rushed the tray tables over to him. Laid on the plate, although not in the neatest manner possible, were rice cakes and other assorted breakfast items, however they were strewn with candies and some shaped to look like him or had birthday messages on them. What struck Naruto though wasn't the quality of the food, but the sheer quantity.

"Oh wow! A breakfast for me?"

"Of course daddy," Hinako hoisted the tray to Naruto's hands, "you gotta have a good breakfast to start off your day of beauty."

"Day of beauty!"

"We made these all ourselves, no help from mommy or nothin'!"

"All by ourselves, believe it!"

Naruto laughed at the cute display of his classic phrase from Natsuko. Sakura on occasion gave him flak for inadvertently making his daughter adopt it. Alas, she was right. No way these were near the same level of expertise that his wife had, but of course they were kids. "Well you girls are already doing quite a bit for dad. It looks like a feast."

"A feast for a king!"

"For a Hokage!"

"So eat up! Like mommy says, a happy stomach makes for a happy man, beauty on the inside as well as the outside!" Hinako closed her eyes, waving her finger at Naruto like she was lecturing.

"Day of beauty!" Natsuko on the other hand…kept the energy up through repetition.

He smiled and rubbed his hands through their hair. "All righty then. If you're treating me to such a breakfast, then don't mind if I do." He grabbed the first rice cake, a semi-compact little thing that had a rather messy "love" character written on it. Bless them they were trying hard this early in the morning, the mess they made so very evident in the sink and kitchen with rice and foodstuffs scattered about. Biting into it, the rice…tasted a little odd. Upon further inspection he noticed a couple bits of fruit inside. The second one he had tasted of seaweed and what appeared to be bits and pieces of scallion and other items he remembered was in his ramen he had last night. His two girls apparently thought it'd be nice to add little surprises inside regardless of the rules of cuisine. In his mind, it tasted a little funky, but he stomached it. "Mmmmmm…delicious! May I have some more, my little princesses?"

They smiled and obliged. He willingly grabbed two, then three more, and proceeded to make a pig of himself. As Hinako and Natsuko giggled at his antics he couldn't help but revert back to his old form. Hinata wasn't there, so he'd indulge the girls. The breakfast food wasn't the greatest…in fact it could hardly be passed as breakfast, but they were from them. They could've given him stale bread for all he cared and he'd still love it.

"Gotta have your tea too!" Hinako walked to him with a nice, steaming cup of tea.

"Hinako…sweetie…did you use the kettle? You're not supposed to you know."

"It's ok, daddy. I was extra careful!"

"Hmmm…ok then. I just don't want you burning yourself or something. That stovetop is dangerous for little girls."

"Well I didn't do that daddy!" Natsuko proudly declared which drew a semi-irritated look from her older sister. "Here, I poured your some cold milk!"

"Well thank you, the both of you." He said with extra emphasis as to not spawn some sibling scorn this early in the day. The tea and milk were much better, the hot and cold both washing down the rice and other bits of food randomly assorted in the breakfast. He thoroughly enjoyed it for a little longer, encouraging his kids to not starve themselves and also partake of their cooking. They did, and humorously enough shared the same initial reaction to the very food they made, but they ate it. They couldn't go through all that trouble with all that pride and not be able to stomach their own food. They laughed and talked as a father and daughters would until Hinako noticed that time was already flying by.

"Ok daddy…breakfast is over. It's time for your…"

"Makeover!!!"

"Um…makeover?"

"Of course daddy! You don't put anything on your face and it looks boring and plain."

"Booooooorrrrinnnngggg…"

"Come now daddy, we're gonna style you up!" They yanked him by the hand again and dragged him towards their side yard, a small little area mostly used by Naruto and Hinata to relax and on occasion to watch the kids play.

"It's time for the mud bath!"

"The wha-?"

"Mud bath for daddy!"

"But honey, I just took a shower."

"But that was to get your stink off daddy…this is a mud bath to help esfolate the skin and make it pretty."

"Um, Hinako sweetie…you mean exfoliate."

"That's what she said daddy, s'foliate!"

"Well I certainly wonder where you kids got the idea of a mud bath for me." He knew months ago Hinata took the two of them to the spa, so if anything all these ideas were influenced by none other than his wife. They finally got to the side yard and in the middle was their little swimming pool…completely filled with mud. "Huh, so you weren't joking about this were you two?"

"Nope, nope, nope!"

"Here we are daddy, your special mud bath!"

He smiled again. They were so very enthusiastic about all this. Caving into the pressure, he dropped to his undies and slipped into the mud. It was certainly a sight to see the great Naruto Uzumaki sitting in a shallow kiddy pool filled with mud. Silly was an understatement.

"There you go, daddy...get it all over your legs." It was a bit of a tight squeeze but Naruto managed to fit in, his kneecaps sticking out along with his head. He noticed a bowl of some greenish paste to his left.

"What is that Hinako?"

"Close your eyes, daddy. We're gonna put mommy's special face cream on you."

"Sweetie, I don't think mommy's gonna like you using her stuff on me."

"But she said it was ok." Natsuko replied with a slight whine.

He closed his eyes and grinned at them again. "Well, all right then. Lay it on me, you little princesses. This is my day of beauty of course."

Hinako squealed with delight and pointed to a little stand to the right of Naruto. "Natsuko, get the slices for daddy's eyes. I'm gonna apply the creamy stuff." Naruto felt the delicate daubing of Hinako's fingers on his face that smelled delightfully of melon and aloe. A little got on his lips which tasted something fresh but he played it off. He could hear Natsuko rushing over and whispering to Hinako something he couldn't make out, but he didn't care too much. Then the cool feeling of what he deduced as cucumber slices were on his eyes as Hinako continued to massage the masque on his face.

"_Heh…this ain't so bad. I can see the appeal in this, Hinata._"

"Now just stay put daddy and let the face cream do its stuff. We gotta go get more stuff ready for the day of beauty."

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"As you command." As the two scampered off, he lay there in the kiddy pool for a good half-hour or so.

The gentle breeze and calm birdsong outside was nice. He rarely enjoyed such hidden luxuries as Hokage, his work exhausting him to the bone many a day. He could hear them talking, arguing, then going right back to talking cooperatively. He wondered what they were planning next. He chuckled at Natsuko's energy mixed with her adorable repetition of everything and smiled over Hinako's enthusiastic planning and leadership. "_Those two are gonna grow up to be great ninja, something for Mitsuho to look forward to. I can't believe they're doing all this for me…and come to think of it, I can't believe they came up with this mud bath idea. And furthermore…where exactly did they get all this mud? They don't know any jutsu._" He made a good point. This didn't feel like any special mud from a spa and upon moving around a bit, he through he felt plants. He just hadn't noticed it before. "Ummm…Hinako, darling?"

No response for about a minute until she heard Hinako running at full speed. "Daddy?" She rounded the corner and stuck her head out of the sliding door.

"Light of my life, where pray tell did you get all this mud?"

"Oh that's ok daddy, we got it from the backyard near mommy's garden. There was a big dirt patch that nobody was using so..."

"_Oh crap…that was for Hinata's roses! She is gonna have a fit! Sorry honey, next time maybe the mud bath wouldn't be such a good idea._" He gulped again. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, even if it was the sweet Hinata. Of course it was the kids who did it…they'd get a pass. "Oh…ok sweetie…just as long as you didn't use too much."

"How's the mud bath daddy?" She couldn't help but chuckle aloud seeing her father covered in the green masque with cucumber slices on his eyes. He looked like a horrible reject of a monster.

"Oh! Oh it's great! I feel my skin healthier already!" He praised as he slyly dropped some twigs and what he uncomfortably recognized as an earthworm off the side of the pool.

"Ok daddy, stay there for just a little longer and we'll get the cream thingy off you and you can get out of the mud bath for our next stage in the day of beauty."

Natsuko cheered from the kitchen. "DAY OF BEAUTY!"

He sighed. "Ok…ok…I will wait." His initial panic mode had to subside seeing how his girls already did the deed of digging Hinata's backyard up. The masque was surprisingly soothing as were the slices. The girls had done their homework. "My little ladies…mom taught them well."

Another half-hour passed by and like clockwork, the two of them came rushing in to a semi-snoozing Naruto.

"He's sleepin!'"

"Silly daddy."

"Shhh…let's get the slices off 'im." Moving so quiet you could almost hear a pin drop, they slowly grabbed each slice and exposed his eyes again. The brightness made him squint to where he was up again.

"Ohhhhh…girls?"

"Here, daddy. You were sleepin' again, daddy. It was almost a whole hour." Hinako scolded him for not paying more attention.

"Daddy likes his naps."

A muddy hand came out and poked Natsuko on the nose. "That he does, princess." She smiled right back.

The two of them carefully peeled off his masque. Hinako was being the natural commander again. "Now be careful with the masque Natsuko."

"I am…I am…"

"I'm just saying, you're clumsy sometimes." And as soon as she said that she had torn a chunk of the masque off and left it flapping on Naruto's face.

Natsuko gave her a raspberry. "Who's clumsy now?"

"Girls…no fighting on daddy's birthday."

They both nodded sheepishly as the last bits and pieces of the masque came off. "Ok daddy, it's time to wash off the mud and join us for your hair and nails treatment. I will get the water."

Natsuko directed Naruto to stand up and he did, dripping mud everywhere from his neck down. Not a second after he got up did Hinako hit him from behind with a hose. The cold rush made him yelp but there was no complaint getting this dirt and mud off of him. Natusko came rushing in with a warm robe once all the mud had come off. He felt like he was at a spa with such exceptional service…and the only tips he'd have to leave were hugs and kisses.

"Oh wow…a nice warm robe. Are you two sure you're not trying to run a spa here for others?" They giggled and both said no in unison. He ruffled his hair with his fingertips. "So you girls said you have something in store for my hair and nails."

"Yep yep!" Natsuko bellowed out. "Gonna make daddy's hair and nails shiny and pretty for the day of beauty!"

Naruto couldn't help but walk a little funny with that dirt on his undies and inside as well but for the sake of his kids he kept his composure.

They led him out to the porch where he and Hinata would typically sit, read, eat breakfast or lunch, watch the sunset, spend quality time together, and then spend "quality time" together on occasion. There stood Hinata's reclining chair, something she had gotten as a surprise gift from Yamato, made of fine wood and cushioned with soft, sliky pillows. Behind it, two buckets of water and Hinata's personal hair products. To its side, what looked like an emory and several other nail care items. "_Oh…this'll be nice._"

"Have a seat, daddy." Natsuko guided him like a maître d' to a patron. He snickered at the royal treatment, ironically fitting him being Hokage and all. He obliged and sat on it. He raised his eyebrows, now remembering how blissfully comfortable this chair actually was. Hinako moved behind him while Natsuko rushed to his right hand.

"Ok now we move on to the deluxe hair treatment, manicure, and pedicure!"

"Pretty up those nails!"

"I see, well let's get to it then ladies." Breaking the mood however, was his stomach which unexpectedly growled and raised the attention of his daughters. It had only been three hours though since he swallowed up the breakfast feast they prepared for him, every…single…bite.

Natsuko laughed. "Daddy are you hungry again?"

He was embarrassed. "Ummm…daddy's stomach is a little weird sometimes. Don't worry though my little cuties. It'll go away."

"I hope so, dad." Hinako spoke up.

"_Judging by all that chatter in the kitchen, Hinako, I can imagine you've got another big surprise waiting for me after all this. Still…makes me wonder what Hinata is doing with Mitsuho._"

"Ok daddy we need you to sit back and rest your neck."

He reclined and let his feet kick up and his head tilt back to where he stared at Hinako directly in her face, deep into those dark blue eyes of hers. He was told that they were that of his mother's, Kushina Uzumaki. When he found that out and saw an old picture of his mother, he nearly burst into tears. For a man of unbridled confidence and determination, his family was the one thing that made him melt like butter.

She smiled. "What's up, daddy?" She had no idea.

Shaking his head lightly, he dismissed his deep inner thought. "Nothing…nothing at all, honey. Just daddy thinking to himself."

"Silly daddy." Natsuko muttered to herself.

"_Oh my little girls…if only you knew._" He hadn't really talked much about his parents, mostly due to the fact he never got to see them save for that one time his father saved him from the demon inside him and from Nagato.

A sudden feeling of small lips hit him on the forehead followed by a giggle from Hinako. "Are you ready for your hair treatment now?"

"Whenever you're ready…"

He couldn't stifle his chuckling as her little fingers rubbed through his scalp, tickling the hairs from neck to top. Meanwhile Natsuko was busy rubbing his nails with the small files she borrowed from Hinata. Naruto could tell she was trying her hardest, especially with the clipper trying to get any and all signs of a hangnail or something that didn't meet up to her standards. It was cute he thought to himself, his daughters trying so hard to make his day just like at a spa. Hinako's work made it feel more like a deep massage than a hair washing, and he liked it, that and the soap bubbles tingling all over his follicles.

Natsuko was busy mumbling some gibberish common of a six-year-old girl while trying to knead into her father's hands with her little fingers. She smiled though, seeing her father's smile as the impetus to keep going and that she was making him happy. It wasn't so hard she thought. It wasn't like her dad's friend Choji's hands whose were the size of a bear's. And it wasn't like he was being difficult like her "uncle" Shikamaru, the "uncle" moniker more for his role as godfather of Natsuko. She wasn't the most observant of little girls, but she knew a whiner when she saw one, and many a time she asked her dad what was wrong with him. He would laugh and tell her about his wife "Auntie 'mari" and that when she got older she'd understand why Shikamaru was like that. With satisfaction she blew on his fingers and all the dust off. What Naruto hadn't noticed when he first got there, and much to Natsuko and Hinako's delight, were the bottles of acrylic and colored polish lying subtly by the clippers and file. It was their goal to give him a day of beauty, and by the heavens they were going to do it with the flair of pretty nails.

Hinako kept washing his hair with sweet-smelling shampoo and the finest conditioner that their mom had at her disposal. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he had his hair pampered in this fashion. Hinata would bathe him from time to time, singing her sweet melodies which usually ended up with her in the tub and on one very special occasion, her becoming pregnant with Natsuko.

What he hadn't noticed was Natsuko slyly applying the acrylic to his fingernails. She kept her snickering to a minimum as the gentle breeze and birds were drowning out the noise. "Almost done on the hands, daddy."

"That's good, Natsuko."

The wind was crucial in getting the acrylic to quickly dry. In the mean time she started to file his toenails and do the same song and dance as with the hands.

He was impressed with their efficiency. "_Wow…this is feeling pretty good. Now I see what Hinata's talkin' about with the hand and foot rubs I give her._" By the time Hinako was done letting the conditioner soak in, Natsuko had already gone to work getting the polish on his toenails. But by this time, his nostrils picked up a scent. "What is that…"

Hinako forced his head back. "Daddy, please! We can't make your hair beautiful if you keep moving around." She had just bought her sister some more time. "Besides, we're almost ready for the wash."

"Ok, ok…sorry…"

She nodded to Natsuko who quickly busted out the yellow, orange, and purple polish. "_Mommy loves her purple and daddy loves orange and yellow. This will be perfect!_" Now she had already coordinated where the colors would go so this was no problem. As delicately as a six-year-old could, she applied the purple polish to Naruto's toenails, the pinky toes being the biggest challenge for her. She could actually feel a sweat drop off her as her tongue stuck out in sheer concentration.

"What…what is that stuff Natsuko?" Naruto inquired.

Her heart jumped for a second, but then she thought of a good fib. "It's some special stuff daddy. Mommy uses it to fort'fy her," she paused trying to think of the word, "cu'cals." She probably meant cuticles but completely muddled the pronunciation.

Naruto mumbled something in acceptance. He rarely paid mind to Hinata's beauty products except for how he would occasionally mention that she didn't need them. Eventually he understood women will be women and like to have those things regardless. He knew she knew what he thought, but it was just the nature of the beast. He knew his little girls would be like that too someday. Besides, he wasn't going to complain about what they do to him in their faces. The cool water cascaded down his scalp and sometimes over his face, Hinako daubing the streaks with a soft towel.

"And now for the hands daddy…" The blonde one squeaked out as she first applied some moisturizer that smelled of lavender and some strange oils. It seemed to mask the smell of the orange and yellow polish perfectly.

"I don't know what you put on, but that smells much better than that other stuff." The girls snickered leaving Naruto curious. "What? What'd I say?"

"Nothing daddy. Just never saw ya like that kind of stuff that mommy puts on."

"I like it in secret, sugar. Let's just say mommy appreciates the fact afterwards without me saying anything." He knew they wouldn't get the subtle hint.

"Hair's almost ready…" Hinako grabbed a plethora of little multi-colored clips and hair flair she and her sister loved to sport and placed them delicately on Naruto's head, his hair thick enough for him not to even notice. She fluffed it up as best she could, in truth having no clue how to style hair. Natsuko in the mean time ran off to the bathroom and returned with a handful of different creams and moisturizers, all Hinata's of course.

"Gotta put these on, daddy. Mud bath was the first step to our pretty skin plan!" The loud squirt signified Natsuko's apathy towards conservation of the creams as he felt a big plop of the goo on his arms and thighs.

"And now…for the towel. We gotta have your hair dry and protected from the wind, so it stays nice and fresh." She wrapped the towel around as best she could, trying to remember how Hinata did it after she took a shower and when Naruto wasn't around sneaking a peek.

"Let's work on the eyes now." Natsuko went to him while his eyes were closed and stroked his eyelashes with some dark liner of sorts. She had no idea guys didn't wear this but she thought in her mind her father would look even better with it.

"This will hide those marks on your face, daddy." Natsuko went towards Naruto's cheek lines, the permanent marks of the demon inside him, with the blush. Everywhere else on the face she touched up except for that, but they weren't going away. "Hinako…they're…they're not dis'pearin'."

"Try harder…"

She daubed it even more, but they wouldn't fade. She started to whine in frustration. Naruto up to this point had allowed them to gussy up his face but he couldn't let his daughter get all worked up. His hand lightly grabbed her little one and she looked up at him with her little grey eyes. "It's ok sweetie. They're scars from a very long time, long before you were born. They're not going away no matter what you put on it."

"But why daddy?"

He didn't want to ruin their "Day of Beauty" by dropping the truth on them about the Fox. "It's something I'll tell you when you're older, ok? Until then, I believe you father still needs his beauty cream am I right?"

She paused but then shook her head. "Of course! Silly me…daddy still needs the finishing touches."

"_Phew! That was a close one. Sorry girls, but I don't think you're ready to understand what's inside of me. Mommy does. She knows why I was hated when I was your age but she still loved me. Hell it's part of why I married her. But until you're older, I just cannot tell you._"

"All done!" Hinako grabbed a mirror from the nearby drink stand and handed it to Naruto. It had taken them a good hour and a half or so but by the heavens they were getting there to bringing their father to the fullest height of aesthetic beauty.

He in return expressively displayed his enthusiasm. "Oh boy…can't wait to see…eee…eee…eee……" He was speechless staring into the mirror.

"Beautiful!" Natsuko cheered! "Our daddy is now the prettiest in all of Konoha!"

"I um…" He didn't quite know how to define what he saw, his hair wrapped tightly in a pink towel that beyond a shadow of a doubt the girls took from their linen closet. His skin overwhelmingly smelled of lavender and some sort of strange oils that he'd smell in a bubble bath. His body felt slightly tingly with the mint lotion applied to his muscles. However, most striking of all, was his face. Every single inch of it was covered in makeup. His eyes were lined with deep black mascara, his face was completely covered in a light beige blush that hid any and all blemishes save for the whisker marks. It also produced a surreal sheen to his skin that he only could really see in Hinata. Around his lips they had applied what he thought was simple balm but instead a sparkly gloss. He had looked more like a seven-year-old girl than a thirty-something man…he looked more like his two daughters. "_Oh man…I pray the fellas never, EVER see this…_" He had finally thought of the word that best described the job his kids did on his face, overkill.

"Do you like it, daddy?" They looked into his eyes with a piercing gaze, just starving for approval.

"It's…it's fantastic! I look like a brand new Naruto Uzumaki!" He boasted in a conscious moment of false bravado. That was before he noticed his nails. "And…and…wow! Such pretty color for my nails! Purple, yellow, and orange! Aren't you two creative?" He swore to himself that he looked more like a member of the now destroyed group Akatsuki than anything else with those polished nails. Inside he wanted to take a shower with a giant bar of soap, but deeper inside he smiled. He couldn't let his pride as a man ruin their intentions. The ruse worked. Their eyes shone with a surreal brilliance, like they were on some sort of S-ranked mission and had accomplished it without a hitch.

"Then I declare daddy's day of beauty…a success!" Hinako stuck her finger in the air and screamed at the sky.

"DAY OF BEAUTY!"

He had to hand it to them. It took them, overall, around six hours preparing his breakfast meal, his…interesting mud bath, the masque, the make-up, the polish, the hair treatment. Though he looked utterly ridiculous, he actually did feel the improvement of his face and skin. He figured such was the price of beauty. "C'mere girls!" They flocked to him as he enveloped them in a power hug. "MMMmmmmmMMM! Thank you, girls."

"Happy birthday, daddy…" Natsuko whispered.

He savored the soft grip of their hands on his robe as the setting sun started to bear its rays upon them. "Daddy loves you both so very, very much." Before he knew it, a small drop emerged from his eye and ran down his cheek, his daughters none the wiser.

"Are, are you ok daddy?" Hinako grew inquisitive.

"Yeah…yeah I'm ok. I'm just…thankful…that's all."

Her eyes opened up in shock. "Oh! We almost forgot! Natsuko…we gotta go to the kitchen! Daddy, you stay here and don't move outta here!"

"Oh…then…what should I do then Hinako?"

"Take a nap!" Natsuko answered for her older sister.

"_Oh now they actually recommend it…_" He rolled his eyes. "Ok my little sweet pea pods, I'll just sit out here and watch the sun.

"I'll get you a drink!" Natsuko sped off to the kitchen and in a few minutes came out with an ice cold glass of water. "There ya go!"

He casually took a seat on his own chair. "Thanks girls. Now…tell me…what other surprise did you have in store for me?"

"It's a surprise, daddy. No askin' questions."

"Ok then. Well…I'll be waiting."

"Good! Don't wanna ruin the surprise."

The two of them scampered off again, leaving Naruto to reflect as he sat there, covered in makeup, resting and reflecting for a moment. The hug he gave the two of them left him thinking deeply. He closed his eyes and remembered when it all started.

"_N-Naruto…I have, I have something to tell you. You know how I've…I've been sick lately, feeling nauseous and all?_"

"_Is everything ok, Hinata honey?_"

"_Well, um, I went to the medical-nin. He conducted some tests and well…_" She rubbed her belly subtly.

"_Well…what? I see you rubbing your stomach but that's not answering the question._"

"_I'm expecting, Naruto._" Her soft face revealed a smile.

He tilted his head in confusion. "_Expecting? You expecting a test result or medicine or something?_"

"_N-no…I mean expecting…the other kind._"

"_What other kind? Really…you're keeping me in suspense here._"

She was taken aback by his obliviousness. "_That night Naruto…the night where we…well you know…_" she fiddled with her fingers nervously, "_I think you…well because of that, I have a little something inside of me._"

"_A little…something…? You mean…?_"

She sniffled and nodded slowly, rubbing her revealed belly again. "_Naruto…I'm pregnant._"

He had to sit for a second, the shock coming at him like a fireball. "_Oh my…y-you're pregnant? You mean, I'm gonna be…a father? You're gonna be a mom?_" She nodded again. "_Hinata…oh my God, Hinata._" He hoisted her up with all his might, catching her unawares. "_This is awesome! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna have a little kid to teach how to be a legendary ninja!_"

"_Naruto…please…_"

"_Oh! Jeez…sorry! I'll put you down. Oh Hinata, I'm so happy. Sorry I didn't pick up on it earlier, I'm such an idiot._"

"_Naruto, it's ok._" She started to tear up. It was a rush for her as well knowing she was bearing the child of the man she loved her whole life.

His hand brushed her hair as he held her close. "_I love you…so much, Hinata._"

"_I love you too, Naruto._"

He warped to the moment in the hospital, where Hinata lay there looking like she had just returned from the worst mission in her life. Oh how she screamed and cried, Naruto doing the best he could to calm and soothe her. She pushed and struggled, taking all the pain that the heavens had unleashed upon her, but in one all-encompassing moment, it went away. A tiny shriek was heard and their hearts jumped to their throats.

"_Oh my God…_" Naruto muttered.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki…congratulations. It's a girl._" The nurses announced as they quickly dressed and cleaned the tiny, screaming infant. There, wrapped in a fluffy white linen, lay their daughter.

Naruto became choked up. "_Hin…Hinata…it's our daughter. Our beautiful, beautiful baby girl_."

"_N-N-Naruto…_" She herself could barely speak from the exhaustion and elation combined. "_Our daughter…_" She cradled the mewling baby in her arms as the nurse handed her over. Hinata started weeping. Naruto couldn't fight it back and wept with her. "_I'm…I'm so happy, Naruto._"

"_I know…me too. Look at her, love. Just look at her. She's ours, our little girl._" The infant had calmed down and opened her eyes, revealing a surreal blue deeper than Naruto's. "_Those eyes…_" It hit Naruto like a sack of bricks. He had once seen a picture of his mother and her eyes. This little one's…they looked identical to hers. "_They're like my mother._"

"_Your…mother?_"

"_Yeah, her eyes are just like that of hers._" She noticed tears running down Naruto's face well after their collective weeping of joy. "_This is…embarrassing. I can't let my little girl see her daddy cry like this._"

A hand brushed his cheek and left eye. Hinata had some strength in her to lift her arms. "_My Naruto. It's ok. Nobody judges you. Your parents would be so proud.. We all love you, including our little girl…our little Hinako._"

"_Hinako?_"

"_I just thought of it. It means 'child of harmony.' I like it. She's our girl born in an age of peace you helped create Naruto._"

"_Hinata…_" He looked at her, his exhausted but beautiful wife, and saw the confidence in her words. "_Very well. Her name is Hinako. I like it too. I like the meaning behind it._" He turned to the infant. "_Our little Hinako. Hey there, welcome to the world. It's your mommy and daddy talking to you. You're very special do you know that? We love you…that's right…we love you._" He cooed the wee one with his finger and soft voice. He looked at his daughter and swelled with pride, but as he turned he saw Hinata fall asleep before they could even wheel her into recovery. "_My wife, my Hinata. You did well. We did well. I love you._"

He remembered a little more than a year later, they were back in the hospital but this time bearing their second daughter, the blonde wildcat Natsuko. This time Naruto had worked off of Hinata's name scheme and named her this time, something that meant "child of the summer." The small tuft of blonde hair gave Naruto the notion she was going to be as sunny as the season.

"_Looks like Hinako's got a little sister._" Naruto commented lightly as Hinata lay in bed again. He walked around with the babe in his arms, Natsuko staring back at him with the eyes of the Hyuga. This time Hinata was elated to see that, but she would've accepted and loved her child no matter what the look was.

"_She's beautiful, Naruto. She's going to look like you._"

Naruto laughed, but little did he realize those words would ring true. "_Am I going to have a little female Naruto on my hands?_" He jokingly asked the infant who squirmed her arms looking for purchase. Her right hand found Naruto's finger and gripped it tightly. "_Hinata! She's got some strength!_"

"_Maybe I will be right after all. She may have my eyes, the Byakugan, but she'll be you all over._" He turned and smiled at her. "_What?_"

"_By the heavens, are you sure you're not an angel? I didn't really believe that stuff but every day I'm married to you and when I see our kids, I can't help but think they're more half-angel than half-Hyuga._"

"_Naruto…_"

"_I dunno Hinata. Maybe when I see you, and I see the hurt I put you through for these kids, and then we see our beautiful daughters born, I can't help but think that I don't deserve you._"

She took a deep breath and let it all out. Her eyes closed and she let out an amused chuckle. "_Naruto, come here._" When he was in range sitting down next to her she wrapped her arms around him. "_Oh Naruto, I love you so much. It's not a question of deserving me. It's about the two of us just being blessed to be together. There's no merit involved, only love and devotion. When we married, you said that you would give your all to me like I did you. There was no hint of obligation in your tone…only the tender dedication a perfect husband like you could give._"

"_Hinata…_" He reached in and kissed her, hovering to her ear. "_I'm so glad I have you._"

Then came Mitsuho, the first Uzumaki boy, his name meaning light and protection, a light that would be a new start for Naruto and Hinata and a break from their troubled past. In all honesty, the conception of their son was actually more the act of wild passion on the porch than the true intent of having another child. In short, he wasn't exactly planned but when the news came to them they were just as ecstatic as they were with their girls. Having a son was a whole new experience for him, a chance for him to really focus on building a prodigy.

"_He's gonna be like me all right!_" He boasted to a smiling Hinata who sat on the couch inside, holding the week-old Mitsuho. "_I'm so excited Hinata. I'm gonna have a little me and he'll be Hokage one day too! Believe it!_"

"_Well…let's not rule out our daughters Naruto._"

He looked embarrassed. "_Right! How silly of me…I'm sorry. I guess they'll have to compete for it._"

She snickered. "_He's quite handsome, Naruto. He looks just like you._" She cooed the grunting baby with a gentle hum, the same melodic tone that melted Naruto like ice on a scorching hot dirt road.

He sat beside her and nuzzled up. "_Our kids, Hinata, our three perfect kids. I can't believe it._"

Hinata was silent. Her expressions of wholeness were all Naruto needed to understand how happy she was. She had won his heart, shared his hand in marriage, and bore his children. Her dream had come true from all that time ago when he had once mentioned how she'd be a fantastic wife. She wouldn't tear up though. Those days were past her where she'd cry over anything she told herself.

"_Naruto. I have everything I wanted, and it's all thanks to you._"

He pulled her in close. "_I say the same about you every day I wake up._"

The baby gurgled out something. They both laughed.

"_Well Hinata, I guess he has something to say about it too…our little Mitsuho._"

He loved his girls and that was shown again and again, but there was just something different with a son. He had someone that down the road he'd be able to talk to about girls and parties and being a ninja. Mitsuho was his opportunity to raise a son the way his own father would've wanted to raise him. However, it had turned out his son was a lot shyer than predicted. If anything despite the clear Naruto-like looks he was like Hinata in character, gentle but timid. Hinata would baby him on occasion, much to Naruto's chagrin, but he couldn't stay bitter about it. He loved her and his son too much. Luckily, Natsuko with her infinite energy would always get Mitsuho in a mood of excitement and playfulness and tell him that he's going to be like dad, helping Naruto forge the bond with him a little easier. He remembered the happiness his birth brought the both of them and to Hinata's father who was more than pleased to have a young male to help spread the Hyuga bloodline. His friends were also congratulatory including Sasuke who, being such a good friend, chided him on finally getting a son.

He loved his son. He loved the bright and innocent face, a face just like his and without the whiskers painfully reminding him of the fate he carries. He loved the caring nature Mitsuho possessed that reminded Naruto of his wife and from what he was told his own mother as well.

So Naruto sat there in his chair, in rare and meditative form, thinking about the joy and anxiety his three children brought him. It was his birthday though. He shouldn't be thinking about the anxiety. His kids and his wife were the greatest gifts to him, far more than the recognition he once sought from the village and his title as Hokage. He thought to himself that he'd gladly give up being Hokage if given the choice between that and his family.

"My family…" He raised his glass to the sky. "Looks like I got to fulfill what you wanted me to, dad." The cool liquid cured his parched mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Open the fridge, Natsuko." Hinako commanded while stepping off from a stool with a huge pile of noodles in her hands.

"Why?"

"Because mommy put the stuff to make daddy's ramen in there. Duh…"

"Shut up!" She shuffled through the shelves of the refrigerator and finally found the wrapped ingredients. "There! I got them! Blehhhh!" She obstinately stuck her tongue out at her sister, to which Hinako put the noodles down and bonked her on the head.

"Stop being stupid! We've gotta make this for daddy, 'member? And anyway…OW!" She winced as Natsuko bonked her right back on her head. "Stop it! Daddy said no fighting on his birthday!"

"Ok…ok…" She stepped back. "Sorry."

Hinako rubbed her head a little. "Anyway, we gotta get the food ready!"

"Mommy already chopped the veggies. See?"

"Well good…least we don't have'ta do it ourselves. Mom left us stuff to work with since last time. Now, she doesn't know we're doin' this so I hope you didn't say anything."

"Lips were sealed, yup, yup, yup! Daddy doesn't know either."

"Good. Ok I found the recipe." She walked slowly to the oven. She had only seen her mom operate it so apprehension was in the air. But she thought to herself that since she was the smart one that she'd be ok with it. It'd just take a steady hand and some patience, that was all. "Heat up water to boil…"

"Pot of water comin' right up!" Natsuko rushed to the sink and filled up one of the pots on the dish rack. She had no idea how much to fill up so she went with her gut and got it near the top. "All set!"

"No! Not that much! It's gonna overflow!"

"Well then tell me! Ugh…" She hissed as she poured two-thirds the water back into the sink, soaking her face with the splashing liquid. Annoyed, she hurriedly gave Hinako the pot.

"Ok now we mix the veggies with the broth that mommy has." She grabbed the small container with the pork stock and tried to get it in a bowl. Her utter carefulness turned to nervousness as the last third of the container spilled outside. "No! Oh no…"

"Good going, Hinako."

"Shut up! Get a towel and clean it up, quick!" While her little sister begrudgingly obeyed, she panicked and mixed in the kelp, onions, mushroom, soy sauce, pepper, sprouts, and other assorted items for the ramen. She had watched her mother Hinata make this time and time again, but now that she was up at the plate she felt nervous and confused. She and Natsuko wanted to end Naruto's birthday on a high note, but all wasn't as easy as it seemed.

The room stunk of pork stock, Natsuko grabbing and spraying some sort of cleaner to mask the smell. Meanwhile Hinako was trying to get the mixture right. They were already delayed a good twenty minutes trying to clean up the mess and figure out their mother's recipe. Time was of the essence. "Ok now we need an egg." She grabbed one from the bowl next to her and cracked it. Little did she realize she had to boil it first, but she found that out the ugly way when egg whites and yolk started spilling out.

"What did you do?" Natsuko yelled at her.

"It said to add eggs!"

"Well you made a mess of it, stupid!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

It was amazing that Naruto hadn't come rushing in wondering about the commotion. Then again, he had no idea that this was their idea. Hinako knew that her dad would put the kibosh on the whole operation if he found out, thus ruining her and Natsuko's final birthday gift, a heaping bowl of Naruto's favorite ramen.

"You're the one screwing up daddy's present!" She angrily pointed her finger at Hinako. "This is your fault!"

"At least I thought of it. You're just playin' copycat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

In a fit of frustration, Hinako shoved Natsuko so hard she fell right on her rear. Natsuko wasn't going to take that sitting down. Her eyes displayed an anger rarely seen in a Hyuga or anyone with Byakugan eyes. She sprung up and shoved Hinako right back, knocking one of the wooden stools to the floor. Hinako came in with a swipe that just clipped Natsuko but did little to stop her as she reached in and grabbed Hinako's hair, giving it a firm tug.

"OW! That's not…fair!" She stomped on Natsuko's foot eliciting a yelp from her. She shoved her little sister off and went on the offensive. Natsuko was ready and grabbed her arms, forcing her against the stovetop where the force of the impact knocked the water over. The pot landed in a clutter of dish towels, making the landing surprisingly quiet but spilling water and broth everywhere.

Natsuko slipped on a wet piece of kelp and took Hinako down with her. Now on top, she assaulted her sister with a flurry of slaps, Hinako fighting right back. They rolled back and forth, both of them not even aware that they still hadn't attracted the attention of their father.

Hinako forced Natsuko to the floor with some surprising agility for a seven-year-old. "This is all your fault, Natsuko! You're always messin' things up!"

"Me? You're the stupid an' clumsy one!"

"You just follow me all the time! You're not special! Daddy doesn't think so either!"

That struck a chord with Natsuko. "Take that back!"

"No!"

She roared in anger and flipped Hinako on her back again, trying to grab her hair again but fighting through Hinako's hands resisting them. Finding purchase, she pulled on her sister's long hair again but a few seconds afterwards a hand gripped her own blonde pigtails and pulled on them as well. Sharp blasts of pain shot through their spines.

"You're always bossin' me around!"

"You're a pain in my butt! Maybe if you…listened…you'd not be so annoying!"

"Shut up!" Natsuko thumped Hinako on the top of the head to which she retaliated by repeated hits to her back. Neither side was ready to stop.

"I hate you!"

The back and forth went on for another minute until Hinako grabbed a wooden spoon and with just enough timing, managed to whack Natsuko right on the head. Everything stopped for that one instant and she just looked at her sister. Natsuko's lips trembled and with one last effort she shoved Hinako into the wooden cabinet before bursting into tears. The blow to Hinako's head also broke her resolve. Within a matter of seconds, the two of them sat there crying amidst a mess of water, vegetables, cloths, and other miscellaneous clutter they caused.

Footsteps were heard from outside. The door opened and then a gasp followed.

"Hinako! Natsuko! Girls…what is this? Are you ok?" Their crying continued as the voice got closer. They heard two sets of footsteps, one significantly smaller than the other. "Girls…what happened here?"

The soft voice penetrated through their frustration and bawling. Natsuko spoke up. "It's…it's r-ruined, m-m-mommy!"

"What's ruined, Natsuko honey?"

"D-Daddy's day of beauty and his d-d-dinner surpriseeeeee…"

"What do you mean?"

Hinako whimpered before turning to Hinata. "W-We wanted to m-make daddy th-th-that r-r-ramen you make h-him! And then w-we…couldn't do iiiiitttttt…" She started crying again from the pain of Natsuko's push still lingering and the pain she felt that she was a failure.

Hinata looked around, picking up Mitsuho again, and was at a loss for words seeing the mess her daughters created trying to cook ramen. How they even thought of that idea and keeping Naruto distracted and operating a hot stove was beyond her. "Girls, were you going to use the stove?"

Hinako nodded sheepishly.

Hinata huffed. "Girls, what did I say about that? I'm not even going to be mad at your father right now, though he should've been watching you, because you didn't even start it up! But you two should've known better." Despite her normally gentle nature, she was not happy with them. They didn't tell her that they were planning to make ramen, something those two were not at all skilled in doing and way too young to operate the stove.

"B-but, but we wanted…it to be a surprise."

She looked at them and noticed Mitsuho's almost puppy-like look towards them. He was trying to understand why they were crying. He stuck his arms out and Hinata put him down. He walked over and gave Natsuko a hug, completely oblivious to what had just transpired. She was moved by it and her irritation turned to sympathy. "Girls…I know you're trying hard for daddy. But you can't be doing something like cooking when mommy's not around." She grabbed a clean dish towel that wasn't marred by their melee and wiped the tears off their faces. That didn't wipe the disappointment off their faces though. "You should've asked me and I would've told your father that you two made it."

"We…we wanted to surprise you too, mommy."

She noticed the absolute sincerity of their words and faces. She couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, my little princesses. You do your father great service being so thoughtful." Pulling them in for a hug only a mother could provide, their sniffling ceased. "I love you all so much."

"Mommy…" Hinako whispered. She was gone for the whole day and she missed this sort of embrace.

"B-But what about the ramen, mommy? We still gotta cook something for dad."

Hinata got up and looked around as Mitsuho grasped onto her leg. Mitsuho wasn't really one for words so he expressed himself by action instead. Hugging Natsuko was his way of trying to tell her to feel better. "Well, sweetie, we have to clean this up first. Second, I have to prepare the ingredients. Girls, grab the cleaning supplies and let's get this stuff off the floor, ok? Your surprise isn't ruined, so don't you worry."

The girls felt renewed with confidence. Hinata smiled. She remembered when she was as down as them and Naruto's words and actions would give her the impetus to pick herself up and accomplish what she had set out for. "_Look at me, straight out of Naruto's textbook. Oh, I love him so much._" A comfortable warmth flowed through her seeing her daughters up and ready to try again. No child of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga would quit on any goal, ever. She never quit becoming stronger and loving Naruto, and the rewards were worth more than all the precious metals, fame, or power in the world.

The two had put aside their previous fracas and despite a little hostility at first, got to working together again. It was amazing how quickly children could forgive and forget, thought Hinata. She only hoped when they grew older they'd have the same mindset to do such a thing. She and Naruto fought so hard to bring peace to their land and the last thing she wanted was for any of her kids to witness what she had. But she shook her head snapping back into reality. She had some work to do. After telling the girls she'd be back, she stealthily passed by a Naruto whose back was to her and slipped her bags into her closet. As she ventured back, she was tempted to sneak a peek at her husband and what her girls did for their "day of beauty." But she stopped herself knowing there was work to be done, however…that didn't stop her from noticing something else that stopped her dead in her tracks.

She couldn't quite make out the detail, but with a quick switch to Byakugan, she had her mouth agape. It was her garden…and the rather sizable holes scattered about it. The girls had mentioned a mud bath but she dismissed it as cute and wishful thinking. Boy, was she wrong or what?

"_Good heavens! My…my garden! Wh-what did they do?!?_" She then noticed a small piece of paper near one of the garden stakes. Upon closer inspection, it was Hinako's writing.

"_Mommy, we borrowed your dirt for daddy's mud bath. We will put it back. Love, Hinako._"

"Oh my God…" Doubtless she was irritated, but again, the sincerity of her girls towards her father prevented her from having a fit. Sure she got a bit of a headache, no doubting that. She did however understand they were just little kids. Naruto would help undo the damage. "They're forgiven…but they'll still have to fix it." She couldn't help but chuckle again despite her obvious annoyance with the damage to her garden. She knew only Naruto as a father would give them the guts to do such a thing and think they can fix it. It was hard for her to get really mad at them, or Naruto. It just wasn't in her nature. She walked back into the kitchen where the two of them were busy wiping the floor, Mitsuho feeding them towels with enthusiasm. "Girls…"

"Yes mommy?" Natsuko turned.

She stopped and clasped her hands. "Now before we cook daddy's ramen, you do intend to put all that dirt back, right?"

The girls were shocked to know they were busted, but Hinako showed some bravery in the situation. "Yes mommy. We're gonna do that."

"Good, next time please let mommy know when you plan on something like that, ok my little doves?" They both nodded which was all she needed for an answer. "Now then, all trouble and nonsense aside, how about we cook a fantastic meal for your father? What better way to end a 'day of beauty' than with a nice, filling dinner, something not only you girls did but with the help of Mitsuho and mommy? But we can't let daddy know about any of this, ok?"

"Yes, mommy."

"We'll get it done, believe it!" Giving them the signature Naruto Uzumaki thumbs up, she couldn't help but laugh on the inside. "_Listen to me, I'm talking like my husband right now._"

They smiled again. She was speaking their language. Naruto and Hinata weren't the perfect parents, more emphasis on Naruto, but they knew how to cheer their children up and knew how to make them happy and loving. Hinata was a born nurturer and it was Hinako who picked up on that the most.

As Natsuko was busy cleaning the mess and getting the supplies ready, Hinako watched with vigilance as Hinata prepared the ingredients again, cutting the onions, scallions, and kelp so thinly she swore that only a machine or the finest blade could do such a thing much less a thirty-something woman and a standard kitchen knife. Mitsuho scampered about, helping Natsuko however he could, not fully grasping the situation but trying.

Hinata hummed a tune out loud, the sweet and soft melody drawing her kids into a lull.

Natsuko, her long-term memory now developing, remembered the lullabies she'd hear before bed time. "You have a pretty singing voice, mommy. S'no wonder daddy married you."

"Yeah, you must've sung something really nice for daddy to fall in love with you." Hinako added. "Is that how he did, mommy?"

She smiled. "_I never told you two , have I? Maybe when you were babies, but not at this age. Perhaps I should._"

She signaled Natsuko to come over and tow Mitsuho with her. "Well kids, I don't think I ever told you how your father started to fall in love with me. I think you are old enough to know." They walked in closer for a better listen. She looked up through the window into the sky and sighed with a certain warmth of heart and a pride she carried with her since those fateful days long past. "Long ago, way before you were born, I had started the academy. Your mother was timid and shy and your grandpa was not the kindest of men back then. I did not have much confidence in myself and your grandfather and uncle Neji saw me as weak and worthless. I was disowned for a time too."

"Dis…owned?" Natsuko was confused.

"Kicked out of a family, Natsuko."

"But why? Why would grandpa be so mean?"

"Sometimes family members do things we do not want or expect. They still love us, but they had higher expectations. Your mother did not meet those."

"That's stupid!" Natsuko protested. "Our mommy is strong!"

Hinata felt a tinge of pride hearing that from her. "_She's as stubborn as Naruto._" She rubber her head lightly before getting back to chopping the vegetables. "Well, your mommy wasn't that strong then. She didn't believe in herself or her abilities. Even her friends, Shino and Kiba, were always telling her to stay out of trouble because they were afraid I'd get people hurt. But then…I saw him. I saw your father. He was everything I was not, bold, determined, and bright as the sun. Your father had a hard life, kids. He was not well liked and had a hard time being a good ninja, but he never quit. That's what made him different from me. Where I wanted to quit, he never did. I always watched him try and I always felt his pain. When I saw him try and try again, I fell in love with him. He was everything I wanted to be."

"Did you say anything to him, mommy?" Hinako asked.

She shook her head. "No. I was too shy. I couldn't face him. Kiba knew I liked him a lot as did Kurenai-sensei, but I couldn't get the courage to talk to him. When he'd look at me, I'd blush and look away."

"Mommy was shy."

"Yes, mommy was very shy. But, time went on and we grew up. We were going to be chunin soon and we had our first exams. I was still meek though and afraid to talk directly to your father. He thought I was being weird, but then I noticed he was struggling, so I did something I never thought I would ever do."

"What's that?"

"I told him he could cheat from my test." The two girls were rather surprised but Mitsuho again was too young to comprehend. "I know it's wrong, and I don't ever want you three cheating, but at that time I wanted to help him succeed. After all, I was in love with him. But you know what? He didn't let himself use my answers. He didn't do it because he didn't want to get caught, but he didn't want me to get in trouble. He did it on his own for his sake and mine. He cared about me. That was the first time I learned that. Later, I had to fight Uncle Neji. It was a hard match and people told me to give up, including your uncle."

They hissed at the prospect of their uncle being so mean, but Hinata dismissed it with a wave of the hand. "Now children, that was long ago. Uncle Neji is different. But anyway, nobody helped me from crying…except your father."

"Daddy told you to fight?"

"Yes he did. He told me that he was rooting for me and that I should never give up. It was right then and there, that I knew he would have my back. It was there that I truly, honestly fell in love with him and wanted to prove myself to him. So I fought."

"Did you win, mommy?"

She hated to disappoint the kids, but it'd only be temporary. "No, I lost, and was hurt very badly." They moaned while she started up the stovetop and put the broth in. "Now, now children…it was not a total failure. I was a proud failure."

Hinako was confused. "Proud…failure?"

"Yes. Every time I got knocked down, I got back up. I'd stare up and I'd see you father smiling at me. I didn't give up, even if I lost. Kurenai-sensei told me the same thing. I did better than I ever could. You father couldn't take Uncle Neji though. He got mad…"

"And then he beat him up?"

"No…he took the blood, my blood, from the floor and swore on it that he'd beat Uncle Neji. It was a promise in blood, children. I know it might gross you out, but it was very serious. Your father meant it with all his heart. Before he fought Neji, he ran into me. He told me that though I was a timid girl, he really liked people like me, because I didn't give up. He didn't know it was all because of him, but we acknowledged each other as people we liked. With that, he went on to defeat Uncle Neji."

"Yeah! Daddy beat him up good!" Natsuko pumped her fist. "Daddy told us all about it!"

Hinata snickered as she stirred the broth. "Oh he did, did he? Well, your dad has always been one to brag. But yes, he did defeat him, and Kiba told me that he was looking for me, but sadly I was very hurt and couldn't see it. But when I found out your father did that for me, I swelled with pride and love for him."

"Well of course mommy, daddy is caring like that."

"There were many missions that we went on together, and I never once stopped enjoying his company. I always used to make things for him and one time he actually said my food was so delicious, I'd be a great wife someday."

"Daddy told the future." Natsuko said with a giggle.

"I grew stronger kids, and it was because of him. But he didn't know how I felt until a few years passed those times."

"What do you mean, mommy? You mean when he went to go train with that Jir…Jira…"

"Jiraiya, Hinako, one of the great sages. Daddy was his student and when he came back he was incredibly strong. We went on missions together trying to look for his best friend, Sasuke. By that time he learned that I too was becoming stronger and more confident, even if I couldn't do my best for him. He still smiled at me and it warmed my heart. But there was a time though, a very harsh time, when a very bad man came to Konoha."

"Who?"

"A powerful and scary ninja by the name of Pein. He had come to Konoha looking for your dad. He wanted to take him away from the village. He caused a lot of destruction and pain in the village, and I was there when it all happened. Your father was missing though."

"What happened?"

"When it seemed hopeless, your father showed up!" Finishing her touches on the ramen and putting the noodles in, she waved her arms around like she was fighting the air. "He came in roaring with anger and fought this bad man with courage and strength we had never seen before." The kids were eating it up, hearing the legendary tale of Naruto versus Pein. "He had smashed Pein and most of his six bodies, but the last one he was attacked mercilessly. Your dad was in trouble and in danger of being captured."

"But then mommy rushed in, right?"

Hinata was surprised to hear that from Hinako, but assumed that Naruto had divulged a few details here and there. "Yes, when all seemed lost, I fought against logic and rushed in to help. I told that bad man 'I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!' At that time children, your father never truly knew how I felt. I stood there, ready to fight, and I told your father something very important." The kids leaned in, dying to hear. "I told him that since I knew him he was a beacon of confidence for me, that he made me never give up. I told him I wasn't afraid to protect him anymore, even if I got hurt very badly. I told your father, that I loved him."

They gasped while Hinako clasped her hands and grinned wildly. "_Mommy was romantic…in battle she told daddy she loved him_."

"I went after the bad man who hurt your father. Sadly, he was too strong and I was badly hurt, but your father got really mad. He came back and defeated the bad man while Auntie Sakura helped me back up. Your father knew how I felt afterwards. He finally learned that I loved him with all my heart."

"Did ya marry after that mommy?"

"No sweetie, we were too young. But…he finally came to me after he tried to get his friend Sasuke again. He came to me and told me that he finally learned how I felt, and that it came as a surprise that after all that time there was someone who loved him from the start of everything. He told me that he had to get his team back though and I understood, but what he said afterwards was the most important of all. He told me that when he was successful, he could come back to me, and that we could finally walk together."

It took them a minute or two to absorb all of that. It was a powerful lesson of love and determination, one that sadly had to skim over a few details like the Fox but got the message home regardless. They smiled from it all though. They never realized that their parents were under those circumstances. Hinata spent the next fifteen minutes or so explaining what had transpired afterwards. They oooohed and ahhhhhed over their feats and how romantic Naruto had become finally realizing his feelings for Hinata. She even went so far as to tell the story of Naruto's proposal, of how they scaled to the top of the Hokage Monument with Naruto's specific intent to propose to her in front of all of Konoha and how she fainted the minute he said those epic four words in question, the kids laughing at the silliness of the situation. She confessed that she hadn't answered until she came to, the answer being a resounding yes to which Naruto himself screamed atop the monument that he was going to marry Hinata in utter elation. She told them of the wedding in a modest but well-decorated temple, of how Naruto had screwed up his vows and embarrassed himself but in the end brought Hinata to tears with what came out of his mouth. She told them how happy she was, that it was one of the greatest moments of her life, the births of her children being the only things outranking it. Needless to say, they ate it up some more. They had never heard something so romantic and so heartwarming in their lives. The imagination of their love lives crept into the minds of Hinako and Natsuko for a brief moment. They wondered if they'd have a brave and heroic man in their lives that they would want to protect with their own. They laughed and shared a tender moment, a mother watching her three children and smiling with savage pride, little blessings that were the product of a love that she had fought so hard for and he had cherished so tenaciously. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with emotion. That was when the hot steam from the pot snapped her back into reality.

"Oh! The ramen!" By the time Hinata had finished her storytelling the ramen had been fully cooked. "Hinako, could you get the strainer?"

"Of course, mommy." She bolted to the cupboard and grabbed the strainer while Hinata quickly grabbed the pot that held just the noodles.

"Ok now put it in the sink. Be careful though, I have very hot water." Hinako acknowledged and placed the metal bowl in while Hinata slowly poured the noodles in. Meanwhile the other pot with the broth slowly bubbled. Working with the clock Hinata got all the excess water out and placed the noodles into the broth, adding a couple spices in the mix. Both girls watched with diligence knowing that the next time they wanted to plan a ramen surprise they had to remember all of Hinata's steps. Unfortunately they were also very much enraptured by her storytelling, something she had used many a time to get them to bed. Hinata was gifted in those sorts of things. She was a natural mother, something Naruto had complimented her on time after time.

Within minutes the air of delicious ramen noodles mixed with the beef and soy broth filled the air, intoxicating the appetites of all who got a whiff. Hinata had a funny feeling though that it was only a matter of time until a certain birthday boy picked up on the scent.

"I can't wait for daddy to see this, mommy!" Hinako said excitedly.

"But we gotta make it a surprise!"

"Hmmm…you're right Natsuko. Quick, get the bowls out and get the special box out of the cupboard next to the fridge." Natsuko hurriedly went to the cupboard and pulled out a plain white box.

"Ohhhh…it's heavy!"

"I know, it's daddy's special birthday cake that I ordered for you three. I will take it sweetie." She placed it right in the center of the dinner table and grabbed the candle next to it, where she left it the whole day. She put it on top the beautifully decorated cake, a stunning white, orange, and purple cake bedecked with mochi and little confectionaries, a finely written "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" on the top in sweet icing. She knew he'd love it. That and a nice heaping bowl of ramen with his family…it'd be a birthday wish come true. Hinako and Natsuko came with the bowls, stepping carefully as to not spill them all over.

It took only five minutes to get everything ready, a heaping bowl of rice and another one of the special ramen right at Naruto's seat, the birthday cake with the candle lit right in the center, and Hinata with her kids bunched right near the table. They heard footsteps.

"Daddy's coming!" Natsuko whispered.

"Quick, get the light!" Hinako bolted and turned it off with haste. It took a second to adjust but with her mother's soft voice guiding her, she made her way back.

The footsteps were getting louder. Daddy was indeed coming. "Girls? Girls are you there?"

"Shhhh!"

"Girls? My little chickadees? Are you there? I…" He sniffed around for a second, his silhouette projecting perfectly against the open door. "I smell ramen, and it smells really, really good! Did you girls cook…" He turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!" They screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Happy birthday, Naru…to…" She stopped and stood there, mouth agape at her husband. She snickered, then chuckled, and then busted out with a rip-roaring laugh, startling the kids. "They…did that…oh…oh God…" The laughter picked up. She couldn't stop. "Naruto…oh…ha, ha, ha! I can't…I can't breathe!" She fell to the floor holding her sides, pointing at the make-up on Naruto's face and all the pieces of flair in his hair. "Your hair…and…AND THE NAILS! HA!"

He wasn't very amused at first feeling so humiliated in front of his wife, but his pride subsided afterwards. "All right, honey, get it all out."

"The nails! They're…they're so purple! Ah ha, ha, ha, ha! You look like you were in Akatsuki!" Still on the floor, Hinata was not quite done getting one of the biggest laughs in her life. It was a little out of character for her to be so fit to bust.

The girls were still confused so Naruto spoke up. "Kids, your mommy thinks you did an excellent job for my 'day of beauty,' but she's just expressing it in a different way."

"Um, yeah…yeah…" she panted out in between laughs, finally getting to her knees, "you dad looks very beautiful. Very beautiful indee…oh God!" She belted out another chorus of laughs.

Naruto leaned against the wall, still bearing a smile but just waiting. "Are we finished, my dear?"

She nodded, getting out the last laughs. "Yes Naruto…I'm done. Ohhhhh…"

"Good. I'm starving and that ramen looks too good to be true. Shall we?"

They gathered around and sang Naruto his birthday song as they brought the cake to his chair. He was awestruck by the beauty of it and nearly shed a tear watching his wife and kids sing to him. Applause echoed through the house.

"Make a wish, daddy!" Hinako yelled amidst the clapping.

"Ok sweetie, I will." He thought to himself. "_I wish…I wish for my children to grow up strong and capable ninjas, to be spared the harsh lives Hinata and I had. That is my wish._" Without further ado, he blew the big candle out effortlessly, inciting another series of cheers.

"All right now, kids. Let's eat." Hinata sat next to Naruto after fastening Mitsuho to the high chair. "Naruto, dear, how about you take the first sample of the ramen?"

"With pleasure, honey!" He grabbed his personal chopsticks and snagged the biggest bite he could muster. Slurping it all down, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in such pleasure that could only be equated to dying and going to heaven or making love to Hinata. "Huhhhh…wow. Good…I mean really good…I mean fantastic! You girls have outdone yourselves this time!" The children giggled again with delight as he shot Hinata a wink, knowing full well who prepared the meal.

As they sat and delighted themselves on the rich ramen Hinata prepared, Hinata feeding Mitsuho and herself, the laughed and shared jokes at Naruto's expense and his "Day of Beauty."

"That's right mommy, we gave daddy a big day of beauty complete with a bath and hair treatment and a, a mask thingy."

"Smoother face for daddy!"

"And as you can see, we did his face and his nails."

"I know, the nails are really impressive! Who did those?"

"I did, mommy!" Natsuko raised her hand quickly.

"A fantastic job! Perhaps I will let you do my nails one day, sweetheart."

"Well now Hinata…sometimes daddy takes pleasure in doing your nails…amongst other things." He winked again at her which earned him a light slap on the hand.

"Sweetie…not now."

He snickered and slurped another mighty portion of ramen, Natsuko mimicking his rather pig-like ways of eating. She laughed when he noticed. "Ha. That's my girl."

"Naruto!"

"Hey…she wants to be like daddy…I can't blame her!" He retorted with a slight air of arrogance. He wasn't being fresh, but merely getting another smile out of Natsuko.

"Well when she grows up and she's around boys, what will you say then when she grosses them all out with her eating habits?"

"Who said anything about a boy touching my little Natsuko, or my Hinako?"

"Well if you haven't noticed, Shikamaru and Temari's son has looked at her a couple of times." Natsuko blushed causing Naruto to raise an alarm in his brain, like a good protective father.

"Oh really now? Perhaps I should pay them a visit…OW!" She squeezed his finger. "I'm kidding! You really think I'd do such a thing, especially with…her…in that household?" Now Naruto was no coward, not at all, but he knew never to cross Temari. Kiba had once done that and spent two days in the hospital. All the protection and negotiation in the world from Hinata wouldn't save Naruto from her wrath and there was little Shikamaru could and would do, claiming it'd be too troublesome to bail out his friend and not defend his wife's actions.

"Well just making sure, honey. You tend to fly off the handle from time to time."

"That's a reason why I married you Hinata. You're my anchor." The words warmed her heart as he grasped her hand again. "Hinata, kids, thank you for a wonderful birthday. All the gold or fame in the world pales in comparison to the blessings I have with you as my family. Hinata, you raised some beautiful and caring children, and I hope I can have another birthday like this. I love you all…very much."

Hinako and Natsuko got up and walked over to him, both of them giving him a hug as hard as their little arms could. Hinata rubbed Mitsuho's head as he smiled at his mom and dad.

"We love you too, daddy."

They had finished their ramen a half-hour later, saving plenty of room for the cake to which Naruto thoroughly pigged out on much to his kids' amusement. Hinata again was embarrassed but couldn't help but laugh at the reasons why she loved him so much. Naruto sang praises for whomever baked it but most importantly sang praises for the woman who delivered it to him and the children who "gave her the idea."

"Wow…another feast for a Hokage! You guys certainly enjoy spoiling me. I'm surprised I'm not as fat as Choji with all this food." Naruto had failed to remember that he was on a bit of a diet as per the request of one Ino Akimichi, so in reality Choji had slimmed down while retaining his size.

"Daddy's gotta eat up to stay strong as Hokage!"

"Yup, yup, yup!"

Mitsuho clapped his hands in agreement.

"Well…next time you might have to warn me so I can keep my stomach empty for all this!"

"No more cake, honey?"

"Oh no! I can't have another slice!" Considering how he had four slices, he had already made a considerable dent in the cake itself. "Oh…what time is it?"

Hinata looked at the clock above the dinner table behind Naruto. "It's almost nine, dear."

"Oh wow…methinks a few little rugrats should be getting ready for bedtime."

They groaned. Natsuko huffed in defiance. "Do we have to daddy?" Mitsuho yawned and like a contagious cough, she soon fell victim to the yawn as well.

"Well…I think that pretty much answers your question my little blonde beauty. Come on now…time for bed."

"Can we help clean up at least?" Hinako pleaded.

"Hinata?" She nodded as he turned to her. "Very well then. Help mommy clean up. I'm going to put Mitsuho to bed." He got up and unfastened his son from the chair, the little boy already too tired to really say anything as he rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Are you ok, honey?"

"I'll be all right. Let me and the girls clean up and you take Mitsuho to bed." She gave him a kiss on the lips and he departed.

As the ladies cleaned up, Naruto bobbed up and down as he proceeded to the bathroom. "Ya know, son, a friend of mine loves to refer to women as nothing but troublesome. I beg to differ. I think they're a sign from the heavens, as are you."

The two of them brushed their teeth and afterwards Naruto got the wee one's pajamas on, a cutely sewn pattern of orange cotton with little green toads scattered on the fabric. He spent a little more time holding him, rocking back and forth until he fell asleep. As Naruto lay him down on his little bed, he stared at him in adoration. His son, his handsome little boy, strikingly similar to Naruto himself, lay peacefully asleep filling Naruto with emotion. "Soon enough Mitsuho, you'll grow up to be a strong ninja and you'll have a loving wife and adoring children too. You'll have birthdays like this with your family and even your friends. I know you're shy now but soon enough you'll be confident and ready to take on the world. You're going to be a fantastic young man one day. You're my little boy, Mitsuho, my special little guy. Your mom and I love you very much." He reached down and kissed him on the forehead. "Good night."

Darkness filled the Uzumaki home as Naruto crept his way to Natsuko and Hinako's room. They had shared a room given how close they were and the space of their home so it made perfect sense. There Hinata stood, just finishing her lullaby to them as it had already been some time since Naruto put his son to bed. He stood against the doorway and got Hinata's attention.

"I remember when you'd sing me a lullaby. I slept like a baby. You must work some sort of genjutsu into them, huh?"

She laughed lightly. "No…I guess I was just always good at these sorts of things."

He approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at 'em…like little angels."

"They are our little angels, Naruto. They're quite exhausted from the day they put on for you, even if you look…interesting to say the least."

"I know, I know, but I admire their enthusiasm."

"They idolize you, you know, especially Natsuko. And why shouldn't they? You're Naruto, the Hokage, the hero of Konoha, my husband."

He held her in a tight embrace. "I know they do, but Hinako takes after you. She's got your level head. She'll definitely be the voice of reason out of the two of them, heck maybe out of all of them."

"They're going to grow up to be great people someday."

"We can only hope that they don't ever have to become ninjas in a time of war. I know they'll have to, but we have to make sure we can maintain the peace."

She ran her fingers through his hair and brushed his cheek, wiping some of the makeup off. "With you, Naruto, we won't have anything to fear. I abandoned my fears when I became your wife. That's how much I believe in you."

"Hinata…"

The couple had retreated to the bedroom once they took care of the last minute things around the house.

"So you're not mad that they dug up all that ground?" Naruto asked from the bathroom as he painstakingly removed all the makeup using Hinata's products again.

"Well…I am a little annoyed since I took some serious time into that garden, but they didn't damage the plants. They were also so enthusiastic about that mud bath that I couldn't be too angry with them."

"You're quite the nice mother, Hinata. You have the patience of a saint."

"They wanted to make you happy, Naruto. I couldn't rain on that parade."

"You wouldn't anyway. I know you, Hinata. You're the sweetest woman on the planet. That's why I married you."

"Naruto…" She looked at her ring, an elegant gold band with a small diamond inside. She smiled thinking back to when Naruto slipped it on her lithe finger and whispered his vows to her, how he'd always be beside her, how he'd always help her through thick and through thin, just like Hinata did when they were children. Every day she'd look at that ring and praise the heavens for how blessed she was with the children she had and the husband who loved her day and night.

"They are quite something though, aren't they?"

She turned back to the bathroom where Naruto was standing at the doorway, rubbing his face with a towel. Needless to say she coughed seeing Naruto's body again, something she hadn't quite gotten over the intimidation of. "Yes, they certainly are…Naruto."

"I think they get their looks from you. You're an angel, they're angels, ya put two and two together…"

"Oh stop it! Flattery…"

"I know. I know…I needn't use it with you."

"Are you done with the bathroom, honey?"

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah. I managed to get most of the makeup off me, that hair flair, and the rest of the mud. Where they got that idea of the mud bath…I'll never know." She chuckled, leaving Naruto slightly puzzled. "What?" He looked at his hands. "Oh…yeah those. Ya know, as much as the guys are going to give me shit about it, I'm keepin' it. The girls gave me a day of beauty and I'm gonna advertise it, believe it."

She laughed again and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Oh my Naruto. You're still the most handsome man in the world makeup or no makeup. I need to take care of a couple things before I get to bed, so can you wait on the bed for a few minutes?"

"Um, sure."

He sat on their bed, the linens still a mess from when he gave his girls the tickle torture, but it was too late for him to really bother fixing that. Instead he stared at the bright-colored nails on his hands and sighed. "Those girls…they're too much. I love them so much though. Thanks, you two. Thanks for my 'Day of Beauty.' I feel like a million ryo."

As he lay on the bed, he flashed back to that fateful incident, all those years ago when he was on the brink of capture and certain death from Pein. He remembered one and only one woman coming to his rescue, Hinata. He remembered how she stared him in the eyes and swore he wouldn't lay another finger on him so long as she had a breath in her body. The words she said afterwards, he'd never forget for the rest of his life. "_I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way, but you, you showed me the right way... I was always chasing you, wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you. I wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because… I love you._"

He sniffled a bit thinking about where such a frightening incident would lead him to, a beautiful wife and happy, adorable children. "Hinata, I'll always be in your debt. I love you too."

The door swung wide open and standing there, seductively, was Hinata in a lovely purplish silk robe. There wasn't much on the bottom half of her body, save for some also silk underwear.

"Hinata…"

"Do you like it? I went shopping a few days ago and picked it up. It's all part of your present, my Naruto."

"It's…it's gorgeous."

She blushed a bit. She hadn't quite rehearsed this fully but kicked her nervousness to the curb. She began to walk towards him slowly and with a swivel that would make men go nuts. "Thank you. You've had quite an eventful birthday, but you were missing something Naruto."

"Oh? And what's that?" He started to get a little enthused where this might've been heading.

"Your birthday finale, your real birthday cake, my Naruto. You're not full, are you?"

He shook his head as if he were in a trance. "No ma'am."

"Heh. Good." She slowly approached him and shifted her voice into a singsong manner. "Happy birthday…" A quick strike of the match and the candle aside the bottom left corner was alive with fire, "to you. Happy birthday…" another match lit up and set the other candle on the other corner afire, "to you. Happy birthday, my Naruto Uzumaki…" That was when she undid her robe and let it slide to her feet. Naruto could barely utter a word staring at the curvaceous Hinata who at this time had scaled atop of Naruto, her soft breasts pressing against his chest, "Happy birthday…to you."

And then she turned the lights out.


End file.
